This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a door catch made of a synthetic resin.
A door is sometimes held in the open state, thereby to facilitate the ventilation of a room or to make it convenient to carry in or out a load at an entrance and exit. In order to hold the door open, a door catch 2 as shown by way of example in FIG. 1 has heretofore been used. The door catch 2 including a magnet board 3 is fixed onto, for example, a wall of a building 1. A piece to-be-attracted 4' of a door 4 is attracted to the magnet board 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, the door catch 2 comprises a proper or main body a formed of a leg portion 5 which is mounted on, for example, the wall of the building, and supports 6 and 6' which are juxtaposed as branches on the upper end of the leg portion 5. Between the supports 6 and 6' which are protrusively provided with mounting arbors 7 and 7' in opposition to each other, respectively, the magnet board 9 which is penetratingly formed with a mounting hole 8 is held and fixed in such a way that the mounting arbors 7 and 7' are snugly fitted in the mounting hole 8 in opposition to each other.
In actually fabricating such a door catch, the magnet board 9 must be held between the mounting arbors 7 and 7' in snug fit. Therefore, if the proper a is integrally formed in advance, the magnet board 9 cannot be attached. Accordingly, it has heretofore been inevitable to form split half parts b and b' which are so shaped that the proper a is divided horizontally, to interpose the magnet board 9 between the supports 6 and 6', and to integrally join both the members with a bonding agent or the like. In case of making the proper a of a synthetic resin, the left and right split half parts b and b' must be separately molded as described above, and the operation of forming the integral proper a by bonding, fusion or any other means after sandwiching the magnet board 9 between the split half parts is indispensable, so that the enhancement of the efficiency of the job cannot be expected at all. The inferior productivity inevitably leads to a high cost. Moreover, a joint inevitably arises in the proper a, and hence, a burring or polishing operation is accompanied. Since the joint appears in the surface, the design as an article of commerce is not always satisfactory.